segapediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sonic
to gra platformowa z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog stworzona przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę w październiku 1994 roku. Jest ona bezpośrednią kontynuacją gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3 i zawiera te same elementy gameplayu. Fabuła Sonic Fabuła Sonica jest kontynuacją historii rozpoczętej w Sonicu 3. Po walce z Big Armem na pokładzie Death Egga, dochodzi do jego ponownego uszkodzenia przez co spada on ponownie na Anielską Wyspę, tym razem na wulkan w sercu wsypy. Tam, Doktor Robotnik go naprawia, ale tym razem pragnie użyć mocy Głównego Szmaragdu (ang. Master Emerald), aby wyprowadzić stację na orbitę i zasilić swoją ostateczną broń. Tymczasem Sonic rozpoczyna kolejny etap swojej przygody i zmierza do wulkanu, aby po raz kolejny powstrzymać Robotnika. Nie wie jednak, że Knuckles dalej chce go powstrzymać... Knuckles Fabuła Knucklesa następuje po dobrym zakończeniu Sonica. Knuckles odpoczywa na Grzybowym Wzgórzu (ang. Mushroom Hill) razem ze zwierzątkami uwolnionymi przez swojego nowego przyjaciela - Sonica. Nagle spokój zakłóca bomba, zrzucona z Eggmobilu, która po chwili wybucha. Okazuje się, że jeden z badników odbudował roboty i maszyny Robotnika. Zszokowany Knuckles leży na ziemi. W tej samej chwili pojawia się Eggrobo. Po chwili Knuckles zaczyna gonić Eggrobo. Musi dotrzeć do Ukrytego Pałacu (ang. Hidden Palace) przed Eggrobotem i uratować Szmaragd... Gameplay Gameplay w Sonic & Knuckles nie różni się zbytnio od poprzedniej gry, lecz tym razem Tails nie jest grywalny. Zamiast tego pojawia się opcja grania kolczatką Knucklesem. Gameplay Sonica nie uległ żadnym zmianom - dalej posiada różne ruchy (zależne od osłony lub jej braku). Jako Knuckles gracz może szybować oraz wspinać się po ścianach. Jest to bardzo przydatne, szczególnie w sekcjach, do których tylko Knuckles na dostęp. Knuckles posiada również większą siłę niż Sonic. Może używać jej aby zniszczyć ściany, których Sonic zniszczyć nie może. Najczęściej blokują one dostęp do ścieżek, które są zrobione specjalnie dla Knucklesa. Pojawia się wtedy również alternatywna ścieżka dostępna dla obu postaci (wtedy Knuckles może wybrać) lub ścieżka dostępna tylko dla Sonica (np. jest blokowana przez kolce, które uniemożliwiają wspinaczkę, a kolce są wyżej niż Knuckles może skoczyć). Poziomy i sekcje dla Knucklesa są trudniejsze. Pojawia się tam więcej przeciwników, kolców, miejsc, które można przejść tylko używając zdolności Knucklesa, itp. Również bossowie są trudniejsi, np. mają więcej ataków, są szybsi, itp. Knuckles ze względu na trudność (oraz fabułę) ma do przejścia mniej poziomów niż Sonic. Podczas gdy Sonic ma do przejścia 8 poziomów (wliczając The Doomsday Zone), Knuckles ma do przejścia tylko 6, z czego tylko 4 są pełnowymiarowymi poziomami. Spotkania z Knucklesem Tak jak w Sonicu 3, spotkania z Knucklesem mają istotne znaczenie dla rozwoju fabuły. W czasie gr dochodzi do 3 (4 w S3&K) spotkań z kolczatką: *'Na początku 1 aktu Mushroom Hill Zone' (tylko w Sonic 3 & Knuckles) - Knuckles wychodzi z korytarza, rozgląda się dookoła upewniając się czy nikogo nie ma, po czym naciska guzik zamykając wejście do korytarza. Sonic po chwili może otworzyć wejście tym samym guzikiem. *'Na początku 2 aktu Mushroom Hill Zone' - wtedy Knuckles używa wajchy, aby uruchomić podziemne turbiny i wyrzucić Sonica w powietrze. W tym samym czasie lato zmienia się w jesień. *'Pod koniec 2 aktu Lava Reef Zone' - na schodach prowadzących do wejścia do ukrytego pałacu stoi Knuckles, który popycha wielki głaz, aby zepchnąć Sonica do areny bossa. *'Przed komnatą z Głównym Szmaragdem' - ostatnie wrogie spotkanie jeża i kolczatki. Dochodzi tutaj do walki pomiędzy postaciami. Po zostaniu pokonanym, Knuckles słyszy huki i trzaski w komnacie ze Szmaragdem. Biegnie tam aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Wtedy dowiaduje się kto jest tym złym i postanawia pomóc Sonicowi dostać się do Podniebnego Sanktuarium (ang. Sky Sanctuary). W Sonic 3 & Knuckles w miejscach spotkań, Knuckles nie pojawia się (MHZ1, HPZ) lub po prostu idzie dalej (MHZ2, LRZ2). en:Sonic and Knuckles es:Sonic & Knuckles Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane na Sega Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry serii Sonic the Hedgehog